Wilted
by Nicole Gilskilz
Summary: For four years, Amy has been captured by a reincarnated Robotnik. Used for his pleasure, locked in a basement, everyone thinks she is dead. She struggles with adapting back into the world. She will find her way. She has to. *Rated M for dark themes, etc.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, I would like to thank you for clicking on my story. It really means a lot to me that people enjoy it. With that being said,** _ **this story is not for the faint of heart.**_ **Many chapters in this story will contain scenes of sexual and physical abuse, self harm, sex, and attempted suicide. There will be a trigger warning before each chapter that contains said content.**

 **Secondly, I am in the process of rewriting the first 19 chapters to make the plot flow more smoothly. If something doesn't make sense, let me know, or just assume that I know already and it is undergoing editing.**

 **Thanks again, enjoy the story.**

"Do it voluntarily and I'll take a year off your life sentence. How about it, Rosie?"

The light from the doorway stung her sensitive eyes until the heavy wood slammed shut into its place. She squirmed in the heavy metal chains that were holding her up, mounting her to the wall like a live trophy. The dark, wet aura of the room that she grew to know too well swallowed up the pair. Amy's eyes had long since adjusted to the dingy, lightless cellar; she could see the rounded figure looming above her at the top of the stairs. The man made his way down the wooden steps, each one squeaking with a ferocity that shook Amy's bones, fragile from the lack of everything. Amy kept her head low, longing to be somewhere else, _anywhere else_ , until she felt a rough hand tug up on her chin, forcing her eyes to make contact with his.

The pink hedgehog lifted up, trying to get away from the man who held her captive. She hissed and spat in his face, her voice breaking out of her throat in a deep and raspy sentence, "I will never do anything even remotely close to that, never for the likes of you."

The harsh, dull figure of Dr. Robotnik's new form heaved with a sickening, earsplitting laughter, "Like you have a choice in the matter. The dawn of four years is coming up quick; my old body is long since buried. No one will ever come looking for you; everyone thinks you're dead. That traitorous bat girl, your little bunny friend, even your true love Sonic has stopped-"

"You're wrong, Eggman!" she yelled. Her hoarse voice was steady despite the tears rolling down her pale, cut up cheeks, "You know I'm alive. _I_ know I'm alive. Sonic will never stop looking for me. He will find me one day, and you-"

The evil doctor cut her off with a quick and hard slap to her sensitive cheek, "Get over yourself, Pinky! Your beloved Sonic already has! Did I never tell you that he moved on? Quite rapidly, I might add, even for him. Your _hero_ -"

"Stop!" Amy felt the remainder of what little energy she had leave her body as she lurched forward, falling as close to the ground as she could get. The only thing that was holding her up was the cold, slimy chains that threatened to rip her shoulders out of their sockets.

"Not something you wish to hear, huh?" He pulled a piece of bread from somewhere behind him and threw it at the chained up hedgehog, "You might want to start eating the food I bring down for you. It's not fun without a struggle." He lifted Amy's head up by the bangs on her face, making her cry out in pain. Eggman laughed as he ran a hand along her bare chest, squeezing as hard as he could when he got to her breasts. "It's time for me to get going, anyways. I'll be back. Be ready."

He released her throbbing breast and pulled his hand back, slapping it hard enough to send her whimpering and crying from the pain. He stood up, grinning down on the hedgehog whose been his sex slave for the past four years, "I love that."

Amy raised her head and watched the fat man thunder up the stairs. She let out a quiet yelp, her normal, last-ditch attempt to be heard from somebody. The door slammed, ringing throughout the basement and drowning out her cries for help.

Amy sat in the darkness that she had begun to welcome. Her skin pricked and burned. _It's already been four years,_ she thought. _How am I alive?_

Amy looked over to wear the bread had landed after it hit her. There was a tray full of rotting food that was set up so that Amy could reach it with one of her hands and lean to reach it with her mouth, but her energy was all but drained. Every move she made dug the cuffs deeper into her wrists, the scars from them never healed and always reopened.

She closed her eyes and let the darkness creep back in.

An ear splitting bang woke her up from her exhaustion, minutes, maybe even hours later. The door at the top of the stairs was being banged on, sending echo after sharp echo down throughout the basement where Amy sat in her pile on the floor. _Oh, no._ She thought. For a moment, the banging came to a stop, then started back up seconds later. All that was running through her head was, _He's mad. He's mad. He's mad._ If the light had been on, anyone would notice that the tears streaming down her cheek would have been the most abundant thing in the room.

Amy ran out of tears a few minutes after the banging on the door had stopped. Her breathing went back to its usual shallow and short gulps of air. Eggman hadn't come down to the cellar, and he usually only acknowledges her if he wants her body, or to feed her. Her breath caught in her throat when she shifted her weight and felt warm liquid trickle down her forearms. Her hands had been numb for a long time, but she knew that if they had feeling in them, the pain would be excruciating.

Suddenly, an explosion at the door flooded light down into the dim basement. The bright light stung her eyes, and, blinded, she growled and tried to rip herself from the chains. It was no use. However, she wasn't met with the obnoxious bellows of the one who held her captive. Her ears filled with gasps and even a sob. She quieted down, and cautious feet squeaked down step by step.

"Amy Rose?" She heard someone ask, quietly, but certain. It was the first time in the past four years that she had heard a voice that wasn't accompanied by some sort of abuse. Amy let out a large sob, and everything picked back up in a flurry of calls, beeps, and questions.

"Boss," someone was facing the other way, but in that moment, she heard him clear. His words were followed by a shrill beep, "you won't believe who we just found."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter two of the UPDATED 19 chapters. There is no sexual assault in this chapter. Hopefully a trigger free chapter. If you are reading this and would like me to warn about certain things, send me a PM and I will be sure to add it in beforehand. Thank you all for reading. Enjoy.**

Amy's body fell from the wall when the chains that held her up had been cut. Her head dropped, her spine not being able to support the weight of her head and limbs, and her body fell to the floor. Almost immediately, she was picked back up, some hands holding her sides, some her legs, and some were on her arms. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an orange lift bed being carried down the stairs by people who were hurtling themselves toward the hedgehog. She was placed on the lift bed as gently as the paramedics could. When they carried her and the bed up the stairs, Amy was finally able to get a look at herself after four years that she had been immersed in the dark. The fur on her arms were coated with dried blood, the clasps that still held tight to her wrists dug in and rusted closest to her skin. Her skin looked purple from marks of bruises and filth.

She was drawn out of it when a worker lifted up her head and slid an oxygen mask over her face. The area just in front of her lips were washed in a cool air flow that was being pumped from somewhere inside the ambulance. Her head tilted to the side, and her eyes started to roam. There were families of Mobians gathered on front porches, some with their phones out, recording. There was one neighbor across the street who was holding two small children, sobbing as she looked on at the scene.

A loud boom sounded from the other direction. Amy forced her head to turn the other way, sending her into a state of dizziness. One of the paramedics got down to her level and spoke in a voice that rang throughout her ears, "We are giving you some anesthesia. We want you to be as comfortable as possible on the way to the hospital, okay?"

Amy blinked in response, almost not getting her eyes open again. Everything around her turned blurry and soft. She closed her eyes again, letting herself drift off in a wave of calamity.

"Amy?"

The pink hedgehog used all her strength in that moment to rip her eyes open to see the one who just spoke her name. The voice was deeper than she had ever heard it, but she knew exactly who it belonged to. A paramedic stepped out of her line of view and she locked eyes with Sonic. He, and the whole scene around him, was blurry, but she could still make out the policemen who were holding him back from reaching her.

She opened her mouth and her eyes fell shut.

Amy woke up to a slew of sounds resonating in her ear, none of which could tell her what was happening. All the lights above her head merged together to form a string of white.

Loud, mechanical shreaks, beeps and buzzers filled her head. She tried to shake off all the noise, but her head was held in one place with a brace, holding her to the bed.

Her eyes creeped open and were flooded with intense light, stunning her and forcing her eyes to close again.

 _Am I at the hospital?_ She thought, _Am I free now?_

She pulled her wrists up, only to be held back by padded cuffs, no longer digging into her wrists but still holding her down to the bed. She let out a little whimper and cautiously opened her eyes again. In between her feet at the end of the hall was the blue figure of one of her best friends, staring on in shock, mouth agape.

The spinning in her head quickened its pace as the bed she was on was spun around by the nurses. The bed rolled to a smooth stop before the commotion around her started to pick up again. She felt everything all at once; sharp objects pricked all over her body; someone had slipped another oxygen mask over her face, forcing her to take deeper breaths. The oxygenated air calmed her down; she hadn't had fresh air since the night she was taken.

" _I'm almost home! I'll see you tomorrow, Cream. Tell Vanilla I said good luck on her date!" Amy chirped with happiness._

 _She clicked the red end button on her phone. She had just gotten out of the store, shopping for supplies to make the centerpiece meal for tomorrow's Hero's Day party. This year, it was Amy's turn to host the dinner. Every year, the team came together to celebrate in their own little way, while the rest of the town honored them and everything they have done to help save the day from Eggman._

 _After a few months of Eggman being placed in jail after his last attempt to destroy the world, he was found dead in his cell, hunched over on the floor. The cause of death was internal bleeding from a fight he reportedly had earlier that week._

 _Amy reached her doorstep, she was eager to get back; she had left the stove on to save time while she went shopping. She figured it would be fine, she was there for less than ten minutes._

 _Amy grabbed the key out of her pocket, juggling the two paper bags she carried and the silver key. She had almost removed it from the labyrinth of rips that were pre made on the pocket of her jeans. Without warning, something struck the female hedgehog in the back of the head, knocking her out cold._

Around the pink hedgehog was an army of nurses, barely trying to be delicate with her. Her body felt numb. She could still feel the pricks and pokes of them drawing blood and pricking her finger, but she had no physical control over her limbs or muscles. The only thing she could remember how to do was breathe. There was an IV attached somewhere along her forearm, she couldn't see if it was in her wrist or the tuck of her elbow, but she used her peripheral vision followed it up to the bag of fluids.

Her ears rang as the voices around her became less muffled.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Signs of sexual assault are present. She needs substance. Find a match with her blood type. AB. We need to put her under so that her body can have time to heal."

She suddenly felt like her blood was being drained, rushed away from her head like something was sucking it out of her. With her last bit of consciousness, she saw one of the nurses put her hand up to her face and she couldn't see anything anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I took down the future chapters because I didn't want any overlap in story points or incontinuities. This chapter doesn't have any triggering descriptors in it. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

Amy woke up from being knocked out, only she didn't actually wake up. Distant voices range throughout her ears as she laid on the bed, stiff as a board. She couldn't feel anything, she couldn't open her eyes, and she couldn't move any of her body.

For a moment she had thought she was dead, slowly transitioning into the afterlife. _How peaceful_ , she thought. But as the voices came closer, she became conscious of her breathing, and realized that she wasn't dead after all. _Am I sleeping? Why can't I wake up?_

Then a voice hit her and brought all of her focus back into the real world.

"Of course, Doc, I would do anything for her."

She felt her body calm down at the ease in his voice. It's been four years, and his voice was deeper, more adult sounding. _He's twenty-four now_ , Amy did the math in her head. She hadn't thought about her own age since she got taken, but she didn't feel twenty-three. She still felt like the helpless nineteen year old who was struck down and taken four years ago.

Next to her, Amy heard a sloshing sound along with a little metal _tink_. "Your blood is going to help plenty. It's quite helpful that you are O negative, Have you ever thought of donating plasma? Your blood could do a lot of help for others."

 _He does already,_ Amy thought to herself.

 _Amy stood in line next to the gym doors. The high school was having their annual blood drive, and this was the first time she had ever signed up for it. It was the beginning of her freshman year, and she was always too nervous to do it beforehand. She knew that it was silly of her to be scared. After all, up until that year, she had a hand in helping defeat all of Dr. Eggman's maniacal schemes._

 _She looked at her phone, seeing all the good luck texts from her girl friends. They all chose classes together so they could try to see each other more during school. There were some classes that allowed mixed classes to learn together, most electives did. While the girls, Amy, a freshman, and Rouge, a junior, took classes like photography and art, the guys, Sonic and Knuckles, both juniors, took classes like shop and weights. While they were still friends, they mostly only saw each other during summer breaks._

 _Amy sighed to herself. She felt so unprepared for this year. So alone. She wasn't, of course, but she was the only one in the group that didn't have a friend in her class. Even Tails and Cream were enrolled in middle school together._

 _Person by person, the line slowly inched its way up to the row of chairs positioned across the gym floor. When the line shrank down, and she was at the front of the line, she froze when the man taking blood called, "Next!"_

 _Amy felt her heart start beating faster, her palms became clammy with fear and anticipation. She stepped toward the chair and stood in front of the guy, "I… uh, I… think I might be having… um, I think I might be having second thoughts."_

 _The fox smiled at her, "That's totally okay. Lots of people get nervous about donating. I'll tell you what, if you want to go sit down for a bit and think it over, you can come back over here and I'll get you all good to go."_

 _Amy smiled and went to go sit against the wall. She plopped down and wrapped her arms around her knees, taking in a deep breath and letting it out._ Maybe I shouldn't do this, _Amy ran that thought and its reciprocal through her head over and over, not being able to make a decision._

" _Hey, Amy," the pink hedgehog's ears perked up at the sound of her friend's voice as he sat down next to her._

 _Amy smiled a little smile and replied, "Hey, Sonic. What are you doing here?"_

" _I just donated, I'm just waiting on that free cookie now!" his voice ran through Amy's head. She blushed a little bit. While she still had feelings for him, she had spent such a long time chasing after him that it was almost a little embarrassing to talk to him. He seemed to be cool with it though, "You donate yet?"_

 _Amy shook her head and plowed it into her knees, "I chickened out."_

 _Sonic paused, "Well how are you feeling about it now?"_

You give me strength _, she wanted to say. Instead she said, "I'm still not sure. I am terrified of needles and-"_

" _What if I go with you?"_

" _Huh?"_

 _He propped himself back up into a standing position, "It's always easier to do when you have someone there to help distract you! Come on."_

 _Sonic grabbed out for Amy's hand, which she tentatively offered. In a quick yank, she was up and they made their way back to the fox's chair. Sonic held her hand while talking to her about some friendly competition that was happening between him and Knuckles. They both walked out of the gym, cookies in hand, giggling and laughing as they walked to their other class._

"You really should get some rest though, after donating blood, and all of the running around you have done while trying to do mine and my colleagues jobs all day," the doctor chuckled.

"Believe me," he started, "I trust your judgement over my own when it comes to health, but I won't be able to sleep until she wakes up. It's been four years, four years since I have seen one of my best friends. I'll rest when I know she is alright, when I hear from her that she is alright."

The doctor let out a little _oop_ and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, nobody told you. She won't wake up for a while now. Her body was so badly mutilated, she needed time to just focus on healing and nothing else. We had to put her into a medically induced coma."

"You did what?"

In that moment, all Amy could think about was the pseudo-itch on her face and the pain that creased among Sonic's voice. If she was in control of any of her bodily movements, she knew in that moment that she would have thrown up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. There isn't anything in this chapter that could potentially trigger a reader, except for some mild violence at the end. It's nothing bad though. I hope you all enjoy!**

"Shouldn't you have asked her family or friends for consent to do that first?" Sonic demanded.

The doctor flipped through what must have been medical records, "It says here that she has no family, and friends aren't considered liable. We have done what is best for her when she needed it. You need to calm down, Mr. Sonic."

"Calm down? I haven't seen her in four years! She was one of my best friends!"

 _The summer's were better for Amy. Almost every day was spent surrounded by her closest friends. Bonfires, movie nights on the projector, eating out at local restaurants, it all seemed perfect._

 _Amy checked her phone. A text came from one of her old high school teachers that she had kept in contact with once she went off to college. Amy smiled at the text, everything about that night was going to be perfect._

 _About two weeks before her kidnapping, Amy had asked Sonic to a restaurant. The two had been getting closer, always hugging goodbyes, sitting closer around their friends, even snuggling a little bit. She wanted to test the waters, see what Sonic had felt was more comfortable for him before doing anything further._

 _She told him to wear something fancier than his usual garb, but she had no words when he had shown up to her house. With an equal mindset, Sonic was staring at her in her ruby red dress, his mouth practically agape._

" _Are you ready for our date?" He asked._

 _Amy's heart skipped and raced around in her chest. The fact that he had referred to it as a date without her specifically mentioning the word when she asked made her giggle with joy, "Of course, Sonic."_

 _They made their way down the sidewalk, Amy's heels clicking as they walked side by side. As usual, some people stopped to say hello and thank them for the great things they have done to save the town's people. It has been four years since they "retired", but Mobians were forever grateful._

 _The path split into two ways, one continuing through the town to the park, and the other leading up a hill. The path going up the hill was near a street, and the other side housed a garden with a beautiful array of colorful flowers._

 _They walked up side by side, hands almost grabbing for each other. Amy picked up the pace. She knew that the night ahead of them would be amazing._

" _Slow down, Amy," the blue hedgehog said quickening his pace to keep up with her, "the food will still be there when we get inside!"_

 _She smiled at him and giggled, "Wow, Sonic, it's not like you to go slow!" she grinned._

" _Well," he said sheepishly, "this is my first date. Maybe it's best if we do take things slow."_

 _Amy's heart skipped and raced,_ a first date _she thought to herself. This was the perfect place for one, too. The long marble staircase barely sank when the pair stepped on it._

 _The floating restaurant was designed beautifully. There were vines draping either side of the entrance, topped off with a bulb designed to mimic Russian architecture. The deep maroon color was emphasized by the navy night sky, freckled with little white stars._

 _When they got inside, Sonic saw that there was a table in the middle that seemed to glow with pride. The whole room was lit only by candlelight, and there were flower petals scattered under and around the table on the floor. He looked at Amy. She donned a sparkling, red halter-top gown that hugged her body in the back and draped down her front. She had silver pearls around her neck and in the lobe of her ear._

 _She looked gorgeous._

 _Then he realized that there were no other tables. There were no other Mobians. It was just the two of them._

" _Amy," he said dazed, "did you rent out this whole place?"_

 _She smiled and said sarcastically, "Of course, Sonic! Because I have the money for that." When he kept looking around she added, "I actually know the owner. Remember that study hall I had in high school where I wouldn't get anything done? The teacher I had owns this place."_

" _Mr. Ludwig?" Amy nodded, confirming and bringing a smile to his face, "I loved him, he was such a good teacher, I had him for history!"_

 _They sat down._

Amy could hear him take a deep breath, his voice becoming more flat than it was in the previous minute, "Can she hear us?"

If Amy could nod, she would have used all of her energy to convey that she could, in fact, hear them and their conversation. She could hear them, smell them, feel if they touch her body. But she couldn't move. She laid there on the bed, crawling in her own skin.

The doctor took a step, sounding closer to Amy as she spoke, "Every patient is different. We have had some people say that it was like taking a short nap, others say that they could hear everything that happened."

Amy wanted to scream. After four years of being trapped, now she has to suffer through it in her own being. Her body was her prison cell.

"Once she wakes up, she will need time to adjust to life now. Her life has been put on pause for the past four years. She might not even remember what had happened during or before her abduction. Whoever is taking care of her needs to be patient with her," the doctor's words were solemn but lacked emotion, like she had done it hundreds of times.

Amy could hear Sonic's mouth open up to a grin, the faint sloshing of the air pockets hidden in his cheeks giving it away, "I'll be the one looking after her. Sally and I are getting a room set up for her back at the house." Amy felt a hand come down easy on her shoulder, "Amy is one of the strongest people I know, she'll remember me, and she'll be out in no time. Right, Ames?"

The strain in his voice had become apparent in his last words. Amy's heart ached; but she couldn't tell if it was for him to feel better or if it was his mention of Sally and him sharing a house, meaning Eggman had been right about him moving on.

"Sonic, she might indefinitely need some space after what has happened to her," Amy heard the clicks of the doctor's footsteps fade away, figuring she had left the room.

A soft whisper blew air against her cheek, "Don't forget me. I promise you'll get better, just please don't forget me," his hand rubbed against her cheek, removing a hair from her face, and sending her hurtling into her memories.

 _The sound of a door handle being turned ricocheted down the steps and through the room. Amy woke up some time ago; she was shackled to a wooden chair, her limbs stiff and her eyes unable to adjust to the darkness of the area. She sported a headache, a constant banging that kept reminding her that she was in pain._

 _Almost all at once, light flooded into the room, followed by a silhouette of a man, and then more darkness. The man who opened the door stepped down the stairs, each one creaking under the pressure. His clothes and skin cast a tall, wide outline against the pitch black background._

" _Nice to see you again, Pinky," his voice came out in a maniacal way, as if he had practiced his whole life spitting out those words in just the right way._

 _Amy's ears picked up the multitude of echoes bouncing off the wall. The voice cut through the pain in her head, digging into her memories and sending a shiver down her spine. The voice was only somewhat the same, only somewhat familiar, but she only knew one person who ever called her Pinky._

" _Eggman?" Amy called out, terror and confusion lined her voice, "It can't be you. You- you're dead!"_

 _The familiar throaty chuckles came from the man, only sinking the pit that found itself in Amy's stomach, "Most of you never understood the science, not even your wannabe genius friend," he said. "My passing was intentional, nobody in that blasted prison could ever be smart enough to take me out. But I saw an opportunity, and just made my body fail and die. I transferred my personality and mentality into this one that I had been working on before being caught."_

" _What personality?" Amy spat. She pulled her shoulders forward and back, trying to break free of the bounds she was in, "And his name is Tails."_

" _Ah, just as feisty as the annoying blue rodent. Not as strong or fast, though, and not as smart as the fox, which is why I captured you," Amy's heart clenched at his last sentence. She had to find a way out of there._

" _They're going to find me, then you'll be sent to a prison for the insane, where you belong!"_

" _I wouldn't bet on it, Brat," Dr. Eggman said matter-of-factly. He brushed the hair out of her face and then grabbed her chin, making her look directly at him, "We aren't even in Mobius anymore."_


End file.
